Ghost stories
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: What do you do when your at home on a dark, stormy night with a friend? You tell ghost stories, that's what you do. Sora/Kairi fluff


Haha, I came up with this idea whilst looking through a schoolbook from grade 5. I wrote down a ghost story someone told me and it gave me this idea! I hope you like it!

------

Soras' POV

"Come on Sora, you're not scared, are you?" Kairi teased. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I slumped back on my couch.

"Course not. Not sure about you, though."

"Just try me." She taunted, crossing her arms and smirking.

Kairi's mum had gone to the city for the weekend. Since she and my mum were good friends, she asked if Kairi could stay here. I didn't complain, of course. I've… liked Kairi for a long time. I just never mustered up the words to tell her.

"Fine! Listen."

I wasn't the greatest at telling scary stories. In fact, I didn't know many…

"Alright, there was this boy alone on a dark night," I started, "He was watching a movie when the phone rang. When he answered and said hello, he heard "I am the man with the bloody finger, and I am 3 doors away from you."

Kairi smirked a bit. Okay, so I heard this story on my grade 4 camp…

"He shut all the windows and locked the door. Then the phone rang again. When he answered it the voice said "I am the man with the bloody finger, and I am 2 doors away from you. So he turns out all the lights and turns off his T.V. The phone rings again and he picks it up."

"Why didn't he just unplug the phone?" Kairi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because then there wouldn't be a story! The man says "I am the man with the bloody finger, and I am 1 door away from you." The boy is really scared now, and is about to run up to his room and lock the door when someone knocks on the door. He goes to the door and opens it slowly…"

I pause as Kairi waits for the finish.

"I am the man with the bloody finger!" I yell, "Can I have a bandaid?"

Kairi starts laughing. "That is the worst ghost story ever!" She says through fits of giggles.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try and scare _me_?"

"Oh come on, a mouse would scare you!"

"Would not! Try me." I smirk.

"Okay." Kairi says slyly. "Once there was a lady. She had beautiful blonde hair and tanned skin. She had her arm bitten off by a crocodile, but instead of a metal arm she had a golden arm."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!" I mock, poking my tongue out. She rolls her eyes.

"When she died, her husband took her arm, thinking it would be worth lots of money. He put it up in the attic. Now, whenever he went up to the attic, he would see the ghost of his wife up in the attic. She was always there with her beautiful blonde hair, tanned skin and her golden arm. One day the man came up to take the golden arm and sell it for lots of money."

I yawn, opening my mouth really wide, and outstretching my arms.

"The next time he came up, he didn't see the ghost he had been seeing all those other times. He saw a white, old lady, with long grey hair, and a missing arm. He tried talking to her."

Kairi moved in closer. I could feel myself turning crimson.

"'What happened to your beautiful blonde hair?'" Kairi said in a low, soft, slow voice. "It's in the cold, dark grave…"

Her voice grew softer and softer.

"What happened to your beautiful tanned skin?"

It was like she was hypnotising you. Or maybe it was just me…?

"It's in the cold, dark gave…"

She suddenly grew serious.

"What happened to your beautiful golden arm?"

She turned silent, and I was waiting for the cold, dark grave line…

"**YOU'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!"**

She yelled in the loudest voice she could, pointing her finger at me.

"Waah!" I cry, nearly falling off of the couch. Kairi starts laughing.

"Haha, you got scared!"

"I-I did not!" I shout, my legs hanging over the couch in an 'elegant' fashion. I'm about to get up when the lights suddenly go out and we hear thunder and see a flash from outside.

We both scream as our eyesight disappears.

"K-Kairi, where are you?" I ask, hopping back up onto the couch.

"I'm right here!" She says.

"Where?"

"Right- ahh!" I hear a thump on the floor.

"Are you okay? What hap- whoa!" I shout as I fall onto the floor, but I don't land on the carpet.

The lights flicker back on as I'm lying right on top of Kairi.

I feel myself turn deep red, but I don't budge. Our lips are inches away from each other…

Suddenly we heard knocking at the door. We snap out of it and get up, and Kairi jumps up and runs to the door, opening it.

"Namine! What are you doing here?" Kairi stammers, looking flustered.

"I hope it's not too late. You forgot your phone earlier on." Namine smiled, handing over her phone.

"O-Oh yeah! Thanks, Nami!"

"What's wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon!"

Namine peers her head into the doorway. "Oh, hey Sora! _Now_ I see."

"Nami!" Kairi pouts, with her hands on her hips. Gee, am I that obvious? If only Kairi could tell...

------

That golden arm story sure scared me when I was younger! The teller screamed it at the top of her lungs!

Hope you liked the little added fluffiness. I wouldn't do a full blown kissing scene unless there was a story to go with it ^^

Now pretty please press the review button and tell me what you think! Con. Crit. Would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
